1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser having an improved resistive device or mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical exercisers, such as the rowing type exercisers, the cycle exercisers, the pulling type exercisers, etc., have been developed for allowing the users to conduct exercises at home. FIGS. 1 and 2 show one of the typical rowing type exercisers which comprises a seat 10 slidably engaged and supported on a track 11 or the like, and a pair of foot pedals 12 for being stepped by the users. A resistive device includes a paddle wheel, or a weight or another wheel 90 rotatably secured on a base 17 which is provided or disposed on the front portion of the track 11, a housing 91 secured to the wheel 90, and a spring member 92 secured to the housing 91 for further providing a resistive force or a spring biasing force against the housing 91 and the wheel 90. A handle 13 is coupled to the wheel 90 and/or the housing 91 with a coil of thread or cable or strap 14, for pulling and thus rotating the wheel 90, such that the wheel 90 and the housing 91 and the spring member 92 may apply a resistive force against the handle 13. When the handle 13 is released, the spring member 92 may bias the housing 91 and thus the wheel 90 backward to the original position. The housing 91 and thus the spring member 92 are solidly secured to the wheel 90, such that the spring member 92 may bias the wheel 90 and the housing 91 whenever the wheel 90 and the housing 91 are rotated in an active direction and in the reverse direction. The spring member 92 may even be over-loaded when the wheel 90 and the housing 91 have been biased by the spring member 92 and over rotated in the reverse direction. The spring member 92 may thus be quickly damaged.
As shown in FIG. 3, illustrated is another typical exerciser similar to that shown in FIG. 1 and also comprising a seat 10 slidably engaged on a track 11, a pair of foot pedals 12 for being stepped by the users, a wheel 90 and a housing 91 rotatably secured on a base 17, and a spring member 92 secured to the housing 91 for providing a resistive force or a spring biasing force against the housing 91 and the wheel 90. A handle 13 is also coupled to the wheel 90 and/or the housing 91 with a coil of thread or cable or strap 14, for pulling and thus rotating and actuating the wheel 90, such that the wheel 90 and the housing 91 and the spring member 92 may apply a resistive force against the handle 13. A number of coupling members and elements are further required and provided for coupling the wheel 90 and the housing 91 and thus the spring member 92 together.
As shown in FIG. 4, illustrated is a further typical exerciser similar to that shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 and also comprising a seat 10 slidably engaged on a track 11, a pair of foot pedals 12 for being stepped by the users, a wheel 90 and a housing 91 rotatably secured on a base 17, and a spring member 92 secured to the housing 91 for providing a resistive force or a spring biasing force against the housing 91 and the wheel 90. Two handles 13 are coupled to the wheel 90 and/or the housing 91 with two coils of threads or straps 14, for actuating the wheel 90. A magnetic resistive device 93 is further provided for providing a resistive force against the housing 91 and the wheel 90. However, the spring member 92 may also have a good chance to be over-loaded when the wheel 90 and the housing 91 have been biased by the spring member 92 and over rotated in the reverse direction. The spring member 92 may also be quickly damaged.
As shown in FIG. 5, illustrated is a still further typical exerciser similar to that shown in FIGS. 1-4 and also comprising a wheel 90 and a housing 91 separately and rotatably secured on a base 17, and a spring member 92 secured to the housing 91 for providing a resistive force or a spring biasing force against the housing 91 and the wheel 90. A handle 13 is coupled to the wheel 90 and/or the housing 91 with a strap 14, for actuating the wheel 90. Similarly, a number of coupling members and elements are further required and provided for coupling the wheel 90 and the housing 91 and thus the spring member 92 together. The resistive device may include a huge volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exerciser including an improved resistive device or mechanism for preventing the spring biasing member from being over-loaded and for increasing the working life of the spring biasing member.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a resistive device for an exerciser comprising a shaft, a wheel rotatably engaged on the shaft, a housing rotatably engaged on the shaft, a unidirectional bearing provided between the wheel and the housing, for allowing the wheel to be rotated in an active direction by the housing, and for preventing the wheel to be rotated in a reverse direction by the housing, means for rotating the housing relative to the shaft to rotate the wheel in the active direction, and spring biasing means for biasing the housing to rotate in the reverse direction relative to the shaft. The wheel may be prevented from rotated in the reverse direction by the housing when the housing is biased backward in the reverse direction by the spring biasing means, such that the spring biasing means will not apply a spring biasing force against the wheel when the spring biasing means biases the housing to rotate backward in the reverse direction, such that the spring biasing means may be prevented from being over loaded or over actuated or damaged by the wheel and such that the working life of the spring biasing means may be increased.
A conduit is further provided and rotatably engaged on the shaft, the housing is secured to the conduit and rotated in concert with the conduit, and the unidirectional bearing is provided between the wheel and the conduit for allowing the conduit and thus the wheel to be rotated in the active direction by the housing.
The wheel includes a bracket provided thereon, the conduit includes a bucket extended therefrom and engaged in the bracket of the wheel, the unidirectional bearing is engaged between the bracket of the wheel and the bucket of the conduit.
The housing includes a duct extended therefrom and engaged on and secured to the conduit. The rotating means includes a strap engaged on the duct of the housing, the strap includes a first end secured to the duct and a second end for being pulled to rotate the housing relative to the shaft.
A panel is further provided and engaged with the strap for retaining the strap between the panel and the housing.
The biasing means includes a spring member provided between the shaft and the housing for biasing the housing to rotate in the reverse direction relative to the shaft.
The housing includes a chamber formed therein for receiving the spring member, the spring member includes a first end secured to the housing. The housing includes a groove formed therein, the first end of the spring member is hooked to the groove of the housing.
A spacer is further provided and secured on the shaft, the spring member includes a first end secured to the spacer. The spacer includes a slot formed therein, the first end of the spring member is hooked to the slot of the spacer.
Two plates are further provided and secured on the shaft and engaged with the spacer, the spring member is engaged on the spacer. The spacer includes two ends secured to the plates respectively.
The plates each includes a non-circular recess formed therein, the ends of the spacer each includes a non-circular cross section and engaged in the non-circular recesses of the plates respectively for securing the spacer between the plates.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.